yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow of Israphel
The bulk of the Minecraft series is composed of a semi-improvised comedy drama, called Shadow of Israphel, where Lewis and Simon play the parts of Xephos, a heroic "Spaceman", and Honeydew, a Dwarf, respectively. The series is set in the fictional land of Minecraftia, where Xephos and Honeydew encounter a range of colourful characters, and, by virtue of their talent and skill (and arguably a succession of lucky flukes), become worshipped as mighty heroes by the citizens of the land. Although originally simply trying to survive and thrive in Minecraftia, Xephos and Honeydew quickly find themselves thrown into battle against an ancient evil, Israphel, and by Season 3, are engaged in a full-scale war against Israphel and his Cult. Shadow of Israphel has been confirmed at i52 in 2014 by Turpster to return. The Israphel Saga can be divided into three Seasons: 'Season 1' Xephos and Honeydew arrive in the mysterious lands of Minecraftia; after an uncomfortable first night, the pair begin to establish a base, the Yogcave, and set about on a series of misadventures exploring and mining the lands around the Yogcave, even building a (non-functional) Hellgate. Shortly after they happen across a variety of strange, man-made structures, Xephos and Honeydew are attacked in the night by a shadowy figure by the name of Israphel; chasing him, they encounter the town of Terrorvale. After arriving in Terrorvale, Xephos and Honeydew begin to perform tasks for the inhabitants of the town, Old Peculier, Daisy Duke and Reverend John. They soon find that Daisy has been kidnapped, and that Reverend John is an agent of an unnamed Dark Lord, assumed to be Israphel. Killing the Reverend, the two heroes then set out to save Daisy, aided by Old Peculier, and discover that Israphel has taken Daisy to a fortress he has built underneath Terrorvale. Xephos, Honeydew and Peculier fight their way through the fortress, defeating Creeper Boss and Zombie Boss, but Israphel flees with the captive Daisy before they can approach him. Giving chase, Xephos and Honeydew follow Israphel back to the Hellgate they built, but are unable to chase him through it because Israphel teleports them to a strange island. 'Season 2: ''Survival Island Right when Xephos and Honeydew are about to enter the portal, Israphel teleports them to Survival Island, an island most likely located off the coast of Minecraftia, with extremely limited resources. (Old Peculier was most likely teleported to or near Mistral City. They attempt to scrape out a meager living, even having to conserve dirt, and find strange treasures, traps and challenges hidden underneath the island. After sighting a mysterious flying object in the sky, the pair construct a simple, illuminated 'help!' sign. A few days later, they surface from an underground excursion to find that the object they had seen was an airship, piloted by Skylord Lysander, who is accompanied by Old Peculier. Old Peculier informs the heroes that they must return to Minecraftia, in order to defeat the evil they had encountered in Season 1. Xephos and Honeydew board the airship, and leave Survival Island to return and live in the peaceful home land of Minecraftia. '''Season 3: ''Shadow of Israphel Season 3 encompasses the heroes' efforts to stop Israphel and rescue the captured Daisy, with the help of old friends such as Knight Peculier (presumed deceased ) and Skylord Lysander, and new ones like Father Braeburn, Templar Adaephon, Isabel Peculier, and many others. The heroes also slowly unlock the mysteries of the past, discovering the Sand Wars, the story of Verigan and Karpath, Knight Peculier's past, and the origins of Israphel and the Evil beneath the Sands. As they slowly piece together the mystery of the Sands, they venture all across Minecraftia, to places such as Mistral City, Verigans Hold, BBQ Bay, The Skyhold, Stoneholm and into the Desert. The series is still going on, and, with Knight Peculier (presumably) dead, the heroes must find their way through the perilous Desert to stop Israphel's evil plot and, of course, save Daisy Duke. Episode Guide ''Season 1 #Minecraft - Part 1: How to Survive the First Night #Minecraft - Part 2: Spending the Night in Simon's Shack #Minecraft - Part 3: Moving into the Yogcave #Minecraft - Part 4: The first quest! Pork and Glass #Minecraft - Part 5: The Legend of Pig Island #Minecraft - Part 6: The Mysterious Tree #Minecraft - Part 7: The Trial of the Pyramid #Minecraft - Part 8: The Quest for the Bucket #Minecraft - Part 9: Epic Dungeon Loot #Minecraft - Part 10: "Renovating" the Yogcave #Minecraft - Part 11: Going Underground #Minecraft - Part 12: Hitting Bedrock #Minecraft - Part 13: Setting up the Obsidian Outpost #Minecraft - Part 14: In Search of Diamond #Minecraft - Part 15: Hoarding Obsidian #Minecraft - Part 16: Dark Constructions #Minecraft - Part 17: Yogcastle Construction Interrupted #Minecraft - Part 18: Chasing Israphel #Minecraft - Part 19: Tunnelling in the Dark #Minecraft - Part 20: Terrible Switchback Stairs #Minecraft - Part 21: Ceiling Construction Interrupted #Minecraft - Part 22: Old Peculier (Terrorvale introduced) #Minecraft - Part 23: The House on the Hill #Minecraft - Part 24: Troubling Events in Terrorvale #Minecraft - Part 25: A Sinister Discovery #Minecraft - Part 26: The Tomb #Minecraft - Part 27: The Tunnel Run ''Season 2'' * Minecraft - "Survival Island" Part 1: Precious Dirt * Minecraft - "Survival Island" Part 2: I have a sense of impending doom * Minecraft - "Survival Island" Part 3: Mushroom on toast * Minecraft - "Survival Island" Part 4: Other breads are available * Minecraft - "Survival Island" Part 5: Food and Shelter (and Zombies) * Minecraft - "Survival Island" Part 6: Burn you hellish fiends! Burn! * Minecraft - "Survival Island" Part 7: You don't want to see me getting wool from a sheep! * Minecraft - "Survival Island" Part 8: help! * Minecraft - "Survival Island" Part 9: Challenges Complete! * Minecraft - "Survival Island" Part 10: The Curator's Lost Treasure * Minecraft - "Survival Island" Part 11: Up and away! ''Season 3'' *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 1: Crash and Burn *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 2: The Road to Mistral *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 3: I DEMAND YOUR FINEST BACON! *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 4: Proper Quest *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 5: Breakfast Distraction *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 6: Mission Impossible *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 7: Reburglarize *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 8: Diggy Diggy Hole *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 9: The Abandoned Mine *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 10: Revelations *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 11: The Crumbling Ruin *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 12: Beyond Skull Pass *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 13: World's Strongest Dwarf *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 14: The Tale of the Sands *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 15: The Battle of the Breach *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 16: A Beacon of Hope *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 17: The Fragmented Map *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 18: Swampy Away! *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 19: The Pirates of BBQ Bay *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 20: The Dread Pirate Norris *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 21: Grimjaw's Trial *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 22: The Betrayer *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 23: Evidence *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 24: The Fiend *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 25: Visions *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 26: The Mansion *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 27: To Skyhold! *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 28: Fire and Ice *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 29: The Cage *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 30: Ghost in the Shell *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 31: Stoneholm *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 32: Beer & Lava *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 33: The Deepcore *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 34: The Spire *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 35: Lastwatch Hold *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 36: The Last Letter *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 37: Ballooning *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 38: The Hand *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 39: Doppelgängers *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 40: Facility 4 *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 41: Far From Home *"Shadow of Israphel" Part 42: The Oasis ''Specials'' *The Legend of Verigan, Part 1 (Shadow of Israphel Special) *The Legend of Verigan, Part 2 (Shadow of Israphel Special) *The Legend of Verigan, Part 3 (Shadow of Israphel Special) *Minecraft "Shadow of Israphel" Outtakes (Minecon Special!) *Shadow of Israphel: The Movie *Granny Bacon's Funeral Yogscast minecraft.jpg The yogscast team.jpg Category:Yogscast Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft SoI Category:Shadow of Israphel Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Simon Lane Category:Israphel Category:Series Category:Episode Guide Category:Episode Guides